


Peters Letter

by TalkShippingtoMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst?, Hurt No Comfort, I Love You, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Parker Snapped instead, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, first fic, kind of a suicide note but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkShippingtoMe/pseuds/TalkShippingtoMe
Summary: Peter Parker Snapped instead. he left a Letter to his mentor, Tony Stark."Dear Mr. StarkIf you’re reading this it means I actually did it. I stopped being the 15 year old kid everyone saw me as and became the adult you always wanted me to be. You once told me that you wanted me to be better, and I hope this is what better is."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Peters Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, (not to be confused with my friends first ever fanfic on this account) and I just really want to say thank you to anyone who takes the time to read, give kudos and/or leave a comment! I hope you like my story, enjoy!
> 
> -Luna

Dear Mr. Stark

If you’re reading this it means I actually did it. I stopped being the 15 year old kid everyone saw me as and became the adult you always wanted me to be. You once told me that you wanted me to be better, and I hope this is what better is. I hope that this is what it took to be a hero. To be just like you. All I ever wanted was to be just like you Mr. Stark. Ever since you made me believe I killed that bot so many years ago, I knew that you were a true hero. You were everything I wanted to be. You always made the sacrifice and took the chances and the risks and that’s what I did today. 

I always thought of myself as the kid from Queens who just looked out for the little guy, but now I see that I was so much more. I knew I had finally made it when you dubbed me an official avenger. That was probably the greatest day of my life. I know you didn’t always feel like a hero, but you always were to me. I hope that you will continue to be my hero even now that I’m toast. 

I have a few things I need you to do for me. I think I can ask for a favor since I did just save all of your asses. I need you to tell Aunt May that I’m sorry and that I love her. God, I am sooo sorry May. You were there when my parents died and then again when Uncle Ben was killed, and now you have to grieve all over again. I love you more than you could know, and now I know you’ll be safe. 

Next I’m gonna need you to find Ned, in person, and give him this message word for word. Ned, buddy, how’s it going? Probably not good since you just lost your best friend. I don’t want you to feel sad though. You were the greatest guy-in-the-chair that Spider-Man could’ve ever asked for, and the best friend that I could’ve ever asked for. I love you buddy and I hope you learn how jobs work because Mr. Stark has one lined up for you. Thank the rest of the avengers for me too. They helped me toughen up and see what true sacrifice was.

I tried my best Mr. Stark, I really did. Back on the boat I really did try. Even though I know you were disappointed and didn’t think I did. I swear Mr. Stark everything I did was just to prove to you that I was worthy of your attention. That I deserved to be Spider-Man. Everything I did, I did for you. You can’t always make the sacrifice, sometimes someone else has to take the hit. So that’s what I did. I took the hit. I made the sacrifice. 

To be honest Mr. Stark I’m glad I took the fall. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. Without you to guide me, I would’ve sunk deeper and deeper until I hit the bottom. It would be too hard for me. Aunt May, Ned, and Happy would try to make it better, but they could never fill the void. It would’ve been too much. I would miss you too much. I don’t know if I’d be able to continue without you. I think the stress and the pain would become overwhelming. I might’ve ended it, Mr. Stark. My death wouldn’t have been important if I had gone down that path. I’m so glad I chose this one. 

Now you can have a family. You and Pepper can have children and you can teach her how to become the next Iron-Man, or him. Maybe they could be the next Spider-Man. I can’t think of anyone better to carry on the mantle than your children Mr. Stark. You deserve to be happy and I know that without me to stress over it will be easier. You can stop watching me like I’m a naughty puppy and be with your family. 

I know I was a burden, Mr. Stark. I was reckless and irresponsible. I didn’t listen because I thought I knew better, but I didn’t. You were right all along. I caused you pain because I was too stubborn for my own good... I should’ve never gotten on that stupid spaceship. All I did was cause problems. Except for when I saved Strange. That was pretty epic. Anyway, other than that I didn’t really help. When Thanos snapped I could feel my body fading away. I saw the pain in your eyes as you held me and I am so sorry. I never wanted to do that to you. I can’t imagine what it must have been like. Knowing that you were right there, but you couldn’t do anything about it. I hope now my death brings you peace. I didn’t want you to save me. I didn’t want you to feel bad. I wanted you to know that I was choosing death. I was making the decision to give myself up so that everyone I love can have a real life, even though it won’t have me in it. 

Gee whiz Mr. Stark. It just hit me that I won’t be coming back this time. There won’t be any reunion for me. I won’t ever get to hear May joke about larb again. I won’t ever get to see another Star Wars movie with Ned. I’ll never get the chance to win Mj’s heart, or any girls’ for that matter. Most importantly I will never have the chance to prove myself anymore to you. I won’t get to be Spider-Man anymore. I will never get to step into the awesome suit you made me again. 

I hope you don’t forget about me, Mr. Stark. I hope that you’ll think of me every time you recruit someone new. I know they won’t be as cool as me, but try not to go too hard on them. Don’t let them do what I did. Make them see how much you care. Tell them about the boy from Queens who gave his life so that you could be a hero today. That sounded like some self-centered thing that Flash would say. Speaking of Flash, will you tell him I forgive him. I don’t want him to have that guilt. Life’s too short for grudges anyway. 

I want the world to know my identity as well. I want them to know that I was just a kid the whole time. I want children to look at me on the headlines and know that their dreams aren’t impossible. 

I would also appreciate two funerals. One for me, Peter, and one for Spidey. For mine, I would like only a small gathering. You and your family, Aunt May, Ned, Mj, Happy, Mr. Delmar, and people from school who care enough to attend. For Spidey’s, I would like everyone to be invited. Maybe you and a few of the Avengers could say something nice. Look at me planning my own funeral. 

Alright I’ve said my peace and goodbyes. It’s time for you to say yours. Please don’t be sad forever. I’m doing fine. I really do appreciate everything you did for me. I couldn’t have asked for a better dad mentor. You really are the best Mr. Stark. I love you. 

P.S. I never finished that homework.

Peter


End file.
